Worldy Possesions
by g33k3db34r
Summary: After the his last time as weilder of the knife, Will has made quite a life for himself, but then men are coming for the knife, and Lyra
1. Default Chapter

Heya. Mamoru21 here. This is my second fanfic so go easy, but if you have to flame me, go for it.  
  
His Dark Materials: Book 4  
  
Worldly Possessions  
  
Will sighed as he leaned back on the bench. The trees cradled him in their shadows as he tried to feel Lyra. Imagining her in his arms, holding her as he remembered. Breathing the memories of his time spent with Lyra.  
  
"Will?" Will looked up as Dr. Mary Malone walked into the back of the Oxford Garden. "Will, it's been ten years." Will stood from the bench as Kirjava, His dæmon, leapt into his arms. "I know, Mary. I know. But I made a promise, and I don't break promises once I give them." Mary sighed at the last comment and walked back to her car. Mary has been let off the charges under the fact that someone was holding her 'nephew' prisoner, which Will was glad to agree playing as. His mother had passed two years before. But he still had Lyra and Kirjava. The only constants in his life. Will now had a job in the old manor of Sir Charles. He had managed to get ahold of a fixed will and had changed it to where he and Mary share it. And throughout all of this, he always dropped what he was doing to go and sit amongst the trees and bushes, holding Lyra in his mind. And every year he left a little depressed but all the more better. And he never gave up hope of seeing Lyra again. Even though Mary points out that all windows are being closed (Except the one to the world of the dead). Will slowly walked out of the garden, Kirjava still in his arms. "OK, Mary. Let's go." The ride home was even more unpleasant. It turns out Mary had a cyst on her heart. She was given only five years to live. But that was two years ago, and the time weighed heavily on both of their shoulders. Will was now 25, a strong businessman, and a man many lady's were trying to get their hands on. All of this tumbled in his mind as one memory came to surface repeatedly. The one memory he treasured the most. Him holding Lyra close to his heart as they shared one kiss then another and another before they were seen. A jolt brought Will back to the present as Mary cursed at a clearly foreign driver. "Mary, maybe you should let me drive. You look uptight."  
  
"Damn right I'm uptight. Fucking driver damn near T-boned us." "Mary?" "Yes?" "Language." Mary has also been getting more and more emotionally unstable. Severe mood swings are common. Ever since the news came in. Kirjava sensed this and crawled over to Mary. Kirjava sat and looked at Mary before purring loudly. Mary smiled and her driving became more stable. Will sighed and thought back to ten years before. Once again he was running through the trees with Lyra trying to find his laughing dæmon while Pan tried to trip them unexpectedly. With a jolt he was brought back to reality. He then realized that they weren't moving. "Mary? Why aren't we moving?" He turned to look at Mary. She was staring straight ahead. "Mary?" Will leaned over to touch Mary. She jumped and pointed forward. Will followed her finger till his eyes came to rest on two guys backing a girl into an alley. "Be right back." Will got out and slowly walked out towards the guys. As he got closer it was apparent that they were going to rape her. Or at least try. He came to a stop. "Hey guys." The two thugs stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" one asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, really. I just want you to leave the girl alone."  
  
"Oh, really? And who's gonna make us?" Will's eyes narrowed dangerously at this. "Me." It was a simple statement. And the cause of the fight that ensued. Thug 1 swung with his knife, but missed. "Oh, come on. I've seen girls use weapons better." Thug two then stepped in with an aluminum bat and started swinging. With dodged and thanked his master that had taught him Ninjitsu. Will turned and snap kicked thug one in the face, followed with a roundhouse to thug two's chest. Both thugs fell down unconscious. Will spat. "Pathetic." He then looked at the girl. And for a moment he could have sworn it was Lyra. But he came to his senses and walked over to her. "Hey, are you ok?" the girl backed up sitting down and spat at him. "Hey, that's no way to treat someone who has saved you, you know." Will held his hands up and stepped back. "Look. I have no weapons and I am walking away from you. Now I have a friend waiting in a car. Do you need a ride?" The girl stood up and brushed herself off. Will was still amazed at her likeness to Lyra. "What's your name?" No answer came from the girl. "Would you like a ride?" Again no answer. "OK then, how about your name?" The girl looked up and muttered something. Will took one step toward her, hands still raised. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Will was so stunned at that answer he took a step back in surprise. "Well, that's ok. Look, my friend is over here. She might be able to help you."  
  
"She?" the timid voice spoke up. "Yea, her name is Mary." With that the girl started to walk towards will, ready to run at any signs of danger. Will waited until she was even with him before turning around and leading her to Mary's car.  
  
Once they got to the car will opened the back door and told her to sit down and relax. "Will?" asked Mary, who never moved during this whole ordeal. "It's ok, Mary. Let's get her home and cleaned. Then we'll talk." Mary shrugged as will sat down and leaned back to go into his memories again. Mary drove home slowly, trying to avoid more accidents. Will stared straight ahead, still lost in the time of the forest with the mulefa. "Will?" Mary asked quietly. Will sat up, coming back to the present. "Yes?" Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" "Save her." Mary motioned to the young girl in the back seat. "Why not? She was in trouble. I helped. It was the right thing to do." Mary just looked ahead and quickened the pace of the car. "Will." "Yes, Mary?" "That's not what I was pointing at." "What were you pointing at?" "That." Mary pointed ahead again and then Will noticed they weren't going home. They were following an. an angel?! Will sat up and gasped. But then it was gone and he relaxed realizing it was an illusion. "Mary, it was fake. Let's just go home." Will leaned back and turned around, and asked the girl, "Are you ok?" He still couldn't believe how much she looked like Lyra. She looked up and nodded her head. Will then noticed how she hung her left arm stiffly at her side. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head as her right hand grabbed her left arm. Will took note of this but faced forward and went back into a stupor but this time he fell asleep before anything. Mary looked and smiled. He is still a kid, she thought as she pulled into the driveway of the manor. As she pulled up to the door a man came down to the car. By the time Mary had stopped he was equal to Will's door. Mary opened her door and stepped out. "Good morning, how are you?"  
  
"Good day to you, too, Madam. Is master Will ok?"  
  
"He fought again. He needs to stop it. I know I'm not his mom, but it's always a shame to bury your kid instead of them burying you, you know? Wake him up or carry him, I don't care. I have a visitor to tend to." At that moment Will chose to open the door and get out. "Correction, I have a visitor to tend to. Mr. Bee, please take Mary to her room and prepare a warm meal. Maybe your famous soup?" Mr. Bee bowed, the walked over to Mary, leading her to her room. Will opened the car's back door. "Hey are you awa" Will stopped in mid sentence. The girl was sleeping with her hand under her chin while the other hung limply at her side. Will smiled at this likeness to Lyra also. He reached in to pick her up, pulling back when she moved to get comfortable. He reached in again, gathering her into his arms and pulled her out, kicking the door shut with his foot. Will then proceeded to walk to the front door before he jumped in surprise as she put her arm around his shoulder and moved once again, snuggling closer to Will's heartbeat. Will smiled at this as he kept moving nudging the door open with his foot. He moved to set the girl down on the couch, but she whimpered and he held her close for a few more moments until he got to his room. He deposited her onto his bed and walked out, leaving the door open. As he walked down the stairs a knock sounded at the door. He walked to the door and went to open it, but his hand hovered over the doorknob. For some reason, his hand did not want to open the door. He forced his hand to grip it and turn the nob. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Parry?" "yes?" "We have reason to believe that you are involved in a kidnapping." "Really? And who are you?"  
  
The guy pulled out a wallet from his seemingly expensive suit. "MI6. Can we step into your house?"  
  
Will opened the door wider to let the man in. "Mr. Bee, Visitor. Mefirst. Right this way agent."  
  
"Agent Sir."  
  
"Ok, then, Have a seat and tell me who I am supposed to have kidnapped." 


	2. Chapter 2

Will looked at the pictures that the agents had handed to him. "So this is the girl I am supposed to have kidnapped, today, and be holding here."

"Yes."

"It seems to me that there is a hole in your story. MI-6 would not handle kidnapping cases, much less ones that occurred in the same day. And no police force learns of a kidnapping before 24 hours except when a ransom has been demanded, unless you are going to tell me that I have demanded a ransom."

"No. but-"

"But nothing, gentlemen. I want to know why you are really here, and why I shouldn't kill you at this point. You are not MI-6 or a bobby. I could probably get away with it."

The men looked at each other and then turned towards Will, who was leaning back in his chair. They then began to shift into different creatures. As they began to change will's hand shot underneath his desk and pulled out his knife. It glinted as a rainbow in the light of the office. The creatures stopped as soon as they caught sight of it. Will stood and said, "So you recognize it don't you. I know this is what you want, and you won't get it. I suggest you leave now."

The creature to the right roared, and they both launched themselves at Will, who ducked and stabbed one in the chest, it's own forward motion gutting itself. It let out a tortured scream as the other landed and turned. It growled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the one on the floor going immediately after.

Will stood and shouted, "Open the doors, B! They've gone." Will walked out into the foyer where Mary was waiting. "They were looking for her. Had pictures and everything. Those thugs were not just thugs. B, keep an eye out on her. She was sent here, I think. "

"Right away, Young Master."

Will walked down the hall. "B said it was the ninth, ah!" Will knocked on the door. "Hello. It's me, Will. I have come to talk to you." The door opened. The girl peeked out. "About what?" she asked tentatively. "I just had a couple of visitors looking for you." The girl gasped.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have brought me here. I will cause you nothing but grief." The girl said quickly, trying to leave the room. Will put his hand against the door jam and the other holding the door open, but preventing her escape.

"Now ma'am, I can't have you leaving. I know that you know what attacked me. I know you came to this world for a purpose, but my main question is why?"

The girl started to cry. Will frowned and removed his hand from the door.

"I will let you rest for longer. Do not hesitate to ask for anything. B is here all day everyday, though the estate is big; give him a moment to come. I am here off and on during the day, the same with Mary. I will check up on you every now and again. Please make sure to where something at all times. I have a bad habit of not knocking, especially when I am in a hurry."

The girl nodded and closed the door. Will couldn't help but think of Lyra and how close this girl resembled her. Will sighed. One thing he was grateful for is that a few days after repairing the Knife, he found a berry that was crushed in his jacket pocket. By this time it was slightly moldy and dry, but he decided to plant it and see what would come of it. As Will walked into his garden on the estate, it was towards this plant that he walked to. The berries reminded him of Lyra and this day was the only day he and Kirjava would eat some. Normally he would harvest what was left and give them to Mary to eat or share at work. He sat down and picked another berry. Will could also not deny that he was attracted to this girl he picked up, but that is only because of Lyra, and as he thought about it, Him and Lyra were in their mid twenties by now. Lyra would look different, now, but no doubt still beautiful. As Will ate another berry, he couldn't help but remember that day in the field as he and Lyra shared their first kiss, and many others. Will was brought back to reality when something wet hit his hand. He looked down and noticed that he was crying. Will sat back and let out a single word in his sigh, "Lyra."

On a mountain elsewhere and wounded creature slowly made its way up to a gate hidden by a boulder. He knew he had to tell his master the news, but the pain was almost unbearable, and his legs were stiffening already. It was only a few more steps…

As Will walked into the mansion he heard a sobbing. He quietly followed the sound until he had it somewhat located. It was coming from the girl's room. Will turned and left at that moment, his heart crying out to her, but his brain admitting that he could do nothing to help. And then it began to rain…….


End file.
